


Shoot Me

by NightOwl1600



Series: The Fanart Collection [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, But they're all kinda dying inside and thats ok, Damian Wayne is a good brother, Everyone Needs A Hug, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jason Todd Needs A Hug, Jason Todd is a good brother, Making non-angsty things angsty, No editing we die like mne, Reaffirming your place in the family, Swear Words, TW: Almost being shot at to save someone else??, Tim Drake Needs a Hug, Tim Drake is a Good Brother, being shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 11:38:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17559680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOwl1600/pseuds/NightOwl1600
Summary: Jason doesn't quiet understand whats going on. All he can tell for certain is that Tim is injured behind him, and Damian is standing in front of him, telling him to shoot. And for some reason, he really really wants to kill them both even though he knows he shouldn't. He would never kill his brothers, not now, at least, since they'd really grown to become brothers. Would he?INSPIRED BY THS FANART:https://redjaybirb.tumblr.com/post/182175493434/damian-is-a-whole-ass-13-year-old-and-no-matter





	Shoot Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all like it!
> 
> Here's the link to the tumblr blog and fanart it was inspired by:  
> Tumblr:https://redjaybirb.tumblr.com/  
> Fanart: https://redjaybirb.tumblr.com/post/182175493434/damian-is-a-whole-ass-13-year-old-and-no-matter

“Do it. Shoot me,” Robin said as he stood in the most vulnerable position ever. Arms spread wide apart, just standing there, waiting for Red Hood to take the shot" 

“Jason,” Red Robin said gently from somewhere off to the side, “this isn’t you. Its them, messing with your head. Put down the gun.”

“Shut up replacement!” Red Hood was about to turn and just shoot Red Robin, but Damian’s voice frantically stopped his motion.

“Yeah shut up Drake!” Damian shouted. “You’re already injured, killing you now would be the easy way out! I’m right here Jason! Keep your attention on the more talented of the Robins!”

Jason kept his gun aimed at Damian, but just in the corner of his eye, he could see Tim was indeed injured, on the leg to be specific. It didn’t look like he would be able to get up. How did that happen?

Actually, how did they get here in the first place?

“How…” Jason began to ask, but suddenly, sharp pains shot through his head.

“Jason, you need to fight them,” Tim told him firmly.

“Shut up! Shut up! I’ll shoot you both!” Jason yelled. He felt a lot of his anger and pain suddenly swerve to hating Tim. “You…you replaced me!”

“No he didn’t!” Damian countered back. The gun was still trained directly at his head, even if he didn’t have Jason’s full attention. Jason supposed it was because his subconscious took Damian as the bigger threat since Tim was already technically down. “Leave him alone.”

“Damian stop it! You aren’t helping! You’re just going to get yourself killed!” Tim argued furiously. He tried his best to get up, but the kid was in pretty bad shape even without the injured leg. He was bruised in several places, and his throat had some distinctly obvious hand shaped marks circling it.

That wasn’t right. If Tim was hurt so badly, Jason would have never let him go it alone. He would have come for back up. Why did…

The sharp pains rose and Jason shouted through the pain, turning to Tim, when Damian interrupted again. 

“And you’re going to yourself killed, Drake, you imbecile!” Damian shouted back. “Do it, Hood! Shoot me! You don’t have the guts to do it!”

“Stop it Damian!” Tim protested as he realized Jason’s attention was being dragged away from him and towards Damian. “No! No, no, Jason! Look at me! Damian hasn’t done anything wrong!”

Jason couldn’t understand what was going on. They wanted him to...shoot them? Part of him knew that was wrong, that he shouldn’t, that it was something else messing with his head. But a bigger part of him, a stronger part, wanted so badly to shoot them, Tim specifically, and he didn’t know why.

“Todd, listen to me,” Damian tried to get his voice above Tim’s, “You don’t have what it takes to shoot me! Drake, you could kill him easily, but me? You can’t, because I’m the bloodson! I can’t be beat! Go ahead and take the shot! Father would be disappointed if you were so gutless not to! See what it feels like to lose to me!”

Damian was giving him some real damn good reasons to shoot, arrogant little brat. Even though his head hurt like hell, and even though he knew the only way to make it stop was to kill Tim, he decided that he needed to protect his dignity first.

“Fine brat!” Jason shouted. “You wanna die tonight?”

“Go on, coward!”

“Jason! No wait!”

Jason hesitated only for a second, and then the gun went off and everything went dark.

 

***

When Jason came to, his head didn’t hurt anymore and he could hear ruffling from the side he had last saw Tim on. The funny thing was, he was still standing, holding the gun, which was currently empty of bullets. 

That was not good.

Jason couldn’t remember much, but what he could remember was a strong urge to kill Tim, but shooting Damian instead.

_Holy shit._

“Robin?” Jason searched the area frantically as he threw his gun far from him. Whatever had just happened to him, he didn’t want it happening again. “Shit. Damian?!” 

He turned and saw his two little brothers to the side. Tim was down, his leg look like it had been shot a couple times. Damian was standing in front of him, ready for a fight.

“Shit. What happened?” he asked them.

“Oh good, you’re back,” Tim answered nonchalantly as he tried to get up by himself, only to fall back in pain when pressure was put on his leg.

“Imbecile, you’re injured,” Damian huffed as he turned his back to Jason and continued patching up Tim. “You were brainwashed, Todd.”

“Did I do that?” Jason breathed as he pointed to Tim’s injuries.

“It wasn’t your fault,” his fellow middle-child brother replied, “They had you under their control. I should have seen it coming, but its ok. You stopped yourself when it counted the most.” 

“Meaning?”

“You didn’t kill our little brother. You missed him by a good 10 feet to the right actually.” Tim simply answered, turning his attention to Damian. “You had me scared there for a second brat.”

“-Tt-,” Damian interjected, “I knew he couldn’t kill me." 

“Time out, can someone please explain this from the beginning,” Jason demanded as he moved closer to see Tim’s injuries for himself. The kid looked like he was in pretty bad shape, but he’d live. “I can’t remember anything.”

“I saw you on one of the rooftops while patrolling. I hadn’t talked to you in a while but I figured you were just doing your whole ‘I-don’t-belong-here’ thing and decided to ignore us for a few months. I didn’t think you were…” Tim paused in his explanation. “It never occurred to me you stopped talking to me because you were in trouble. I guess I should have figured it out though. Anyway, I saw you and you were being oddly quiet. And then you attacked me. We went a couple rounds too, but eventually you started talking about how I replaced you and stuff. I thought we were over that, and then I realized you’d been brainwashed. You had the opportunity to shoot me in the head, but you hesitated and I dodged it right on time. That’s how I knew you weren’t you, because if you were you, you wouldn’t pause before pulling the trigger. You got my leg a couple times though. I thought I was done for, but Damian came out of nowhere, and well, the rest happened. ”

“Shit, Timbers. I’m so sorry.” Jason gestured towards the darkening marks on Tim’s neck. “Did I do that too?”

“It wasn’t your fault. I should’ve stopped you before— “

“Shut up Tim! Why are you blaming yourself for this? None of it was your fault!” Jason argued. “I shouldn’t have hurt you Tim. I would never. I mean maybe before, with the whole messed up phase I went through, but I’m over that shit I swear. It’s not your fault for being hurt Tim, its my fault for—“

“Would you two imbeciles just shut!” Damian finally demanded after re-entering the conversation. “None of this was any of our faults. It’s the fault of whoever brainwashed Todd and thought it was a great idea to make him try to kill us, specifically you Drake. But whoever they are, we’ll get them and we’ll beat them. Now would you both just silence. I am trying to dress Drake’s wounds.”

Jason and Tim grinned at Damian’s cute, little angry face. “Stop, I can see you.” The little gremlin demanded. But neither of his older brothers stopped. Instead, they just smiled bigger.

Once Tim was finally patched up enough for travel, the three got up and started heading towards the street.

“The Batmobile should be here anytime now,” Tim said. “Its auto-piloting now.”

“You should head back to the cave first to get Tim some real help,” Jason told Damian.

“Wait, you’re not coming with us?” Damian gazed up at him skeptically. Just then, the Batmobile rounded the corner and parked right in front of them. 

“Just in case whatever happens just now happens again, I don’t want to be anywhere near you two.” Hell, Jason wanted to be as far away from them as possible if it happened. He’d tried to kill them, _again_. He was surprised they weren’t being more conscious at the moment.

“You need to come back to the cave so we can figure out what’s wrong with you,” Tim countered back as both Jason and Damian helped him into the Batmobile.

“And I’ll take my motorcycle there, just have something set up for me when I get there in case…” Jason trailed off.

“How do we know you’re going to make it there by yourself?” Damian asked.

“Just trust me, kid.”

Damian shrugged and hopped into the driver’s seat of the car, before he closed the door though, Jason stopped him.

“Hold up,” Jason leaned near to his youngest brother, so Tim couldn’t hear them, and asked “I know why you would get in front of the gun—to save his ass—but how did you know I wasn’t going to shoot you? I’d already shot Tim.”

“You shot him in the leg, not anywhere lethal. You still had some grip on what you were doing.” Damian offered.

“But I still could’ve killed you and you know it. I had it aimed at your head.”

Damian shrugged. “Because I trust you.” He paused and then corrected himself, gesturing towards Tim. “We trust you.”

With that, Damian closed the door and drove off.

Those three simple words had somehow meant the world to Jason. He really did belong in the family, and, he really did have his little brothers’ trust. It felt…heavy, like he was responsible for them now, but hell, it sure did feel reassuring.

Yeah, he wasn’t going to let them down anytime soon

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Comments, constructive criticism and all that jazz is welcomed!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [before i do it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17563514) by [nxttime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nxttime/pseuds/nxttime)




End file.
